Mahavagga 8.27
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Eighth Khandaka >> 8.27 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA EIGHTH KHANDHAKA (THE DRESS OF THE BHIKKHUS) Chapter-27. 1. Now at that time two Bhikkhus were journeying along a high road in the country of Kosala. And they came to a certain residence, and there one of the two fell ill. Then the Bhikkhus there thought: 'Waiting upon the sick has been highly spoken of by the Lord Buddha. Let us then, friends, now wait upon this Bhikkhu.' And they waited upon him, and while he was being nursed by them, he completed his time. Then those Bhikkhus took that Bhikkhu's bowl and his robes, and went to Savatthi, and told the matter to the Lord Buddha. 'On the death of a Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus, the Sangha becomes the owner of his bowl and of his robes. But, now, those who wait upon the sick are of much service. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus, that the bowl and the set of robes are to be assigned by the Sangha to them who have waited upon the sick. And thus, O Bhikkhus, are they to be assigned. The Bhikkhu who has waited upon the sick ought to go before the Sangha, and to say thus: "Such and such a Bhikkhu, Sirs, has completed his time. These are his set of robes and his bowl." Then a discreet and able Bhikkhu ought to lay the proposition before the Sangha, saying, "Let the Sangha hear me. Such and such a Bhikkhu has completed his time. These are his set of robes and his bowl. If it is convenient to the Sangha, let the Sangha assign this set of robes and this bowl to those who have waited upon the sick." This is the natti(motion).' follow the usual formal words of a kammavaka. 3. Now at that time a certain Samanera had completed his time. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. decision and the kammavaka are the same as in §2. 4. Now at that time a certain Bhikkhu and a Samanera waited upon a sick Bhikkhu; and while he was being waited upon by them he completed his time. And the Bhikkhu(Monk) who had waited upon the sick thought: 'How now ought the due portion of robes be given to the Samanera who waited upon the sick?' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus, that you are to give an equal portion to a Samanera who waits upon the sick.' 5. Now at that time a certain Bhikkhu who was possessed of much property, and of a plentiful supply of a Bhikkhu's requisites, completed his time. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'On the death of a Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus, the Sangha becomes the owner of his bowl and of his robes. But, now, those who wait upon the sick are of much service. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus, that the set of robes and the bowl are to be assigned by the Sangha to them who have waited upon the sick. And whatever little property and small supply of a Bhikkhu's requisites there may be, that is to be divided by the Sangha that are present there; but whatever large quantity of property and large supply of a Bhikkhu's requisites there may be, that is not to be given away and not to be apportioned, but to belong to the Sangha of the four directions, those who have come in, and those who have not.'